Fría Primavera
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: One Shot. Loki se aburre mientras espera por la coronación de su hermano, los últimos meses se ha dedicado a observar Midgard a través del Paladir, una esfera de visión. Yaqui, una chica de la nobleza española acapara toda su atención, no puede dejar de verla aunque él sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero sus deseos siempre han sido más fuerte que su voluntad.


_**Hola a Todos**_

_**Este es el premio al FanFic del mes, concurso realizado en Tom Hiddleston Venezuela. Como gano Caído Del Cielo, este concurso pues yo debo dar por premio un One Shot a nuestra querida ganadora Yaqui Uicab.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten mucho a mí me encanto leerlo.**_

_**Mis otros fics como La Caída De Las Auras, Pasión Sangrienta, Caído Del Cielo y un próximo One Shot de Thandruil, los pueden encontrar todos en mi perfil, o en mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics"**_

_**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**ESPERO SUS RW**_

_**BESOS**_

_**STEF.-**_

Fría Primavera

El sol brillaba iluminando la ciudad de Madrid, dejaba claro que la primavera había llegado, los jardines habían revivido y flores de todos colores decoraban acá y allá la ciudad.

La joven Yaqui abrió los ojos sintiendo algo de fastidio por la luz que inundaba su habitación, una hermosa y gran habitación cabe destacar. Yaqui Uicab De Santa Cruz, era la hija única de la Duquesa de Alcalá De Los Gazulés, había nacido en Cádiz, Andalucía, provincia de dónde provenía su título nobiliario, pero a los 16 años se había mudado a Madrid para asistir a la universidad, se acababa de graduar como maestra de prescolar.

Se levantó agradeciendo mentalmente que era sábado, a sus jóvenes 21 años se sentía muy cansada por el trabajo, aunque estaba bastante feliz, adoraba a sus enanos quejosos y llorones, así los llamaba su novio Alexander, un joven futbolista de 23 años que engruesaba las filas del Real Madrid.

Esther la señora que atendía las tareas de su gran apartamento ubicado en La Moraleja tenía los fines de semanas libres, así que Yaqui decidió vestirse con el primer jeans y franela que vio para enfilarse a la calle, buscaría algún lugar para desayunar. Lo primero que vio fue un Starbucks, su templo personal del café. Desayunó con dos pastelillos de chocolate y un gran cappuccino con caramelo, devoraba aquella comida con gusto ignorando por completo que alguien desde un lugar muy, pero muy lejano la observaba con atención.

Los ojos verdes que la observaban desde muy lejos, se dejaban cautivar por ella sin explicación aparente, era hermosa, pero en su ciudad abundaban las mujeres hermosas, a lo mejor era por ser pequeña y delicada, las asgardianas eran altas y fuertes, en cambio Yaqui era dulce, femenina al 100%, educada y graciosa, la mayoría de los mortales no eran así, el cabello castaño y sedoso le llegaba casi a la cintura, los ojos azules brillaban en demasía dejando ver su juventud, su alegría.

Desde tiempos remotos los dioses de diferentes panteones bajaban a la Tierra para divertirse con las hijas de los hombres, era una práctica que los asgardianos no compartían. Ya mucho sabían los mortales sobre ellos, las tierras del norte los conocían muy bien, sobre todo a él que adoraba hacer maldades y trucos, arruinar cosechas o sencillamente burlarse de ellos, lo conocían como el Dios De Los Engaños y ese nombre le quedaba muy bien.

—Loki— llamó su madre la Diosa Frigga. Lo había tomado por sorpresa— ¿Otra vez observando Midgard?

— Sólo estaba aburrido —respondió cubriendo el "Paladir" una bola de cuarzo blanco que permitía ver otros mundos.

— ¡Oh! No queremos que el gran Loki se sienta aburrido, eres peligroso cuando eso pasa —bromeó.

— Sabes que es cierto, soy peligroso cuando me aburro —puso seriedad a las palabras de su madre.

— Pues hay mucho que puedes hacer, principalmente ayudarme con la coronación de tu hermano.

— No estoy tan aburrido —se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente—. Lo lamento pero ese evento es todo tuyo.

— Tu ayuda sería bienvenida.

— Lo sé pero sabes lo que opino de esa celebración —se retiró del lugar.

Pasó una semana entera y Loki volvía a observar por el Paladir, era como si algo lo obligase a vigilarla. Era de noche en la tierra, Yaqui estaba en casa de su novio Alexander, un joven rubio, de 1.78, muy guapo y también con ojos claros, era sueco, apenas tenía unos 6 meses en el Madrid y ya llevaban 2 meses saliendo, a Loki le fastidiaba ese hombre, parecía que nunca podía mantener sus manos alejadas de ella y esa noche no era la excepción, ya la tenía contra la cama haciéndole cosas repulsivas.

Tapo la bola y salió del cuarto, estaba molesto así que se largó a la cuidad para desquitarse con cualquiera que se le cruzase, por lo menos así superaría el disgusto. Llegó a una de las cantinas que tanto su hermano visitaba, un lugar deplorable para la realeza, no se atrevería ni siquiera en tomar cerveza de algún tarro por mucho que lo hubiesen lavado previamente. Allí estaba Thor con sus amigos.

— ¡Loki! Que sorpresa —saludó el mayor de los príncipes sonreído.

— No me voy a quedar mucho tiempo, sólo busco algo —visualizó a dos mozas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, sus miradas chocaron y las mujeres cuchichearon entre risitas tontas.

— Por lo visto ya lo has encontrado.

— Muy perceptivo de tu parte, hermano —contestó burlista.

Caminó hacia las mujeres y luego de unas palabras los tres desaparecieron de repente asustando a los presentes, eran pocos los que tenían magia en Asgard, y la presencia del Príncipe Negro como lo llamaban, ponía nerviosa a la gente, siempre hacía maldades por placer y jamás se sabía cuándo hablaba con la verdad.

Llevó a las mujeres hasta un granero, jamás las metería en palacio, a esas fulanas no. Esa noche quería sexo duro y cruel, uno que no podía hacerle a las nobles de Asgard sin que se hicieran un escándalo al día siguiente, en cambio estas mozas poseían la dureza del trabajo tosco del campo, aguantarían bien y era probable que les gustase todo lo que tenía planeado esa noche. Les lanzó unas monedas y la acción comenzó.

Al terminar se dio cuenta que quizás se había pasado un poco en su rudeza, sólo le dio unas monedas más y ya, eso debería bastar aunque dudaba que pudiesen caminar derechas por un par de días.

El sexo salvaje no ayudo, seguía sintiéndose frustrado, esas mozas no eran lo que deseaba, las nobles de palacio tampoco, ni hacer travesuras, no podía continuar mintiéndose, la deseaba a ella, a esa pequeña mortal y la tendría. En Asgard no existía una prohibición expresa de no poder estar con mortales, pero era algo tácito, algo sobreentendido. Le importó un cuerno, él era el Príncipe Loki, un Dios, un poderoso mago y haría lo que le diese la gana.

Los días siguieron su curso, Loki había tenido obligaciones que no podía eludir pero sin embargo siempre buscaba un momento para ir a observarla. El instinto materno no era algo que despertara ternura en él, en realidad nada despertaba ternura en su ser, pero verla cuando trabajaba, rodeada de aquellos niños alegres, algo se le calentaba por dentro, era un sentimiento que no sabía describir, sólo que le gustaba.

Yaqui llevaba una buena vida y por lo que podía ver le gustaba mucho salir de fiesta, no importaba si era día de semana y al siguiente tuviese que levantarse a trabajar, ella igual se iba de fiesta con sus amigas, le gustaba verla bailar, bueno, lo que los mortales llamaban "bailar", le gustaba hasta verla comer.

Una noche decidió visitarla en sus sueños, era fácil entrar en su cabeza cuando estaba inconsciente, el mundo onírico de los humanos era fascinante, manipuló su mente hasta hacerla ver lo que él quería que viese.

Ella estaba en su cama, sabía que estaba dormida y que alguien la observaba, alguien con una mirada penetrante, abrió los ojos y al sentarse en su lecho, lo vio, estaba en una esquina todo vestido de negro, lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, las botas de cuero altas, un pantalón pegado del mismo material y la camisa era holgada, abierta hasta casi mitad de pecho le recordó al tipo de camisas que se usan en películas de pirata, la piel súper blanca le brillaba, y los ojos verdes resaltaban como si fuesen los de un felino, el cabello algo largo y alborotado lo hacían ver muy sensual, un par de mechones aventureros le caían sobre la frente.

Yaqui cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba soñando, lo sabía.

— Despierta, despierta, despierta —se dijo a sí misma.

Loki se aproximó a la cama, cuando ella abrió los ojos lo vio demasiado cerca y brincó del lecho huyendo.

— Aléjate de mí ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó asustada.

Por lo visto la chica tenía buen instinto de supervivencia, huir de él lo indicaba, él era un extraño que no tenía ninguna buena intención. De repente un rayo surco los cielos y comenzó una tormenta, la noche se hizo más negra y las puertas del balcón se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar la lluvia y el viento que alzaba las cortinas. Loki se sonrió perverso, aquel cambio no era cosa suya, era ella y su temor lo que creaba la escena, por lo visto el inconsciente de esta chica era más fuerte de lo que él creía.

Yaqui quiso salir del lugar pero ambas puertas estaban cerradas con tal fuerza que ni golpeándolas con el hombro cedían, las golpeó con los puños y gritó, eso no servía de nada estaba en un departamento de 600 mt cuadrados, no tenía vecinos ya que era un apartamento por piso y los vecinos de arriba o abajo no escucharían nada, gracias a la calefacción central que poseían todos los apartamento.

— Estoy soñando, sé que estoy soñando —estaba segura de eso y se dominó lo mejor que pudo.

Se giró hacía él y Loki la miraba con perversidad, estaba tan sólo con una camiseta blanca y unas minúsculas bragas rozadas que decían "Kiss me" justo eso deseaba hacer él.

— ¡Maldición! Dime que estoy soñando —observó a su alrededor, necesitaba un arma, algo con que defenderse. Corrió hasta la peinadora y tomó con entereza las tijeras que allí guardaba.

— ¿Si esto es un sueño para qué necesitas eso? —preguntó calmado, sólo la miraba y eso la estaba matando de miedo.

— No tengo idea ¿Quién eres?

— Tengo muchos nombres —respondió caminando lentamente hacía ella.

— ¡Oh Madre Santa de Dios! —se hizo la señal de la cruz, era lógico pensar que podía ser el mismísimo Diablo, siempre decían que era el más bello de los ángeles, que se presentaba en su forma más tentadora y el hombre que tenía frente a ella era el pecado personificado, si no estuviese tan asustada, estuviese besándolo en ese instante.

— No, me confundes, no soy el demonio aunque siempre trato de portarme mal.

Se acercó mucho más a ella, la hizo retroceder hasta tenerla entre la pared y él, era un hombre muy alto, más para ella que apenas alcanzaba el 1.60, por instinto se puso de puntillas, al verlo tan cerca fue como si el cuerpo le perdiera las fuerzas, la tijera resbaló de su manos, y el miedo se calmó un poco.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurró perdida en sus ojos grandes y perspicaces.

El hombre le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios, se sentía frío, le sonrió y lo vio inclinarse hacia ella, su aliento cálido chocó con sus labios, estaba a dos centímetros de besarla cuando la alarma sonó y despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, miró con detalle toda la habitación, parecía estar todo en orden, el sol resplandecía fuera de la habitación. Sólo había sido un sueño aunque mantenía en sus labios la sensación de aquel dedo frío, se acarició la boca por impulso.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando los pensamientos sobre el sueño y se levantó a trabajar, era lunes y debía llegar temprano al jardín de infancia. Loki también despertó en Asgard, sonrió malicioso pues vio deseo en los ojos de esa chica y eso era una de las cosas que quería, que ella lo desease.

El tiempo en el mundo onírico era complicado así que lo que ellos sintieron como escasos minutos paso durante la fase del sueño REM, la fase más profunda al dormir, y la más fácil de manipular por él.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y Yaqui se olvidó del extraño que había aparecido en sueños, se acostó como todas las noches y para su sorpresa de nuevo estaba soñando con él, era de noche, estaban en su habitación y él estaba vestido igual.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con seguridad— ¿Por qué sueño contigo? — preguntó para sí misma.

— Soy Loki —respondió despacio y la vio levantarse de la cama, esta vez estaba con lo que los humanos llamaban babydall, uno de color negro muy encantador.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es… —no pudo terminar de hablar. Loki la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos y sin esperar la besó.

Yaqui forcejeo con él, trató de golpearlo pero fue imposible y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ceder ante el beso, sus labios parecían de terciopelo, eran suaves y fríos pero su lengua era caliente como el fuego. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría estaba en la cama con él encima de ella y comenzaba a gemir excitada _Es sólo un sueño, no puedo traicionar a nadie si estoy soñando_ Alexander había aparecido en su conciencia pero con esas palabras se había convencido de que no hacía nada malo.

La verdad era el mejor sueño que alguna vez hubiese tenido, nunca antes había soñado ese tipo de cosas y se sentían tan vívidas. Cuando él liberó sus pechos de la tela y los saboreó Yaqui gimió con más fuerza, la respiración se le aceleró.

— ¡Rayos! Eres excelente —dijo atrevida, pues estaba convencida de que era un sueño y podía decir cosas que normalmente jamás diría.

— Aún no llegamos a la mejor parte —susurró él y le mordió ligeramente el pezón.

Yaqui sonrió, en verdad estaba feliz con Morpheo por mandarle ese sueño. Se deshizo de la camisa de Loki y le gustó lo que vio, un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, completamente lampiño y blanco como la nieve.

— Eres hermoso —confesó sin tapujos cosa que si estuviese despierta no haría.

— Y aún no lo ves todo —contestó sin modestia alguna.

Ella se echó a reír y sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso intenso, profundo, arrebatador, aquel desconocido le repasaba todo el cuerpo con las manos y cuando lo tuvo entre las piernas, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, lo que se sentía por medio de ese pantalón era de muy buen tamaño. Yaqui quería más y lo quería ya, invirtió las posiciones quedando encima de él y comenzó abrirle los pantalones que extrañamente no tenían cremallera sino que estaban cerrado por medio de un cordón entrelazado como las ataduras de un zapato.

Divertida comenzó a aflojar cada cordón cuando un "PI… PI… PI" la devolvió a la odiosa realidad, se despertó de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor, con la respiración alterada, el cuerpo caliente y su pequeño ***negligee** no estaba en su lugar, tenía los senos descubiertos. Asustada se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la ropa ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?

Sentía temor nuevamente y con razón, soñar dos noches seguidas con el mismo desconocido era "extraño". Miró la hora y se fue a bañar, era tarde y necesitaba irse al trabajo, por lo visto la alarma había sonado más de una vez pero no la había escuchado.

Una vez en el jardín de infancia se distrajo con los niños y no pensó más en Loki pero de vez en cuando le venía un escalofrió al cuerpo recordando vívidamente la sensación de aquellas manos grandes sobre su cuerpo. Se alteraba tanto cuando eso sucedía que para nada importaban los 12 grados que hacían, las mejillas se le encendían y se ponía caliente.

Por la tarde los pequeños dormían la siesta, así que encendió su tableta y googleo el nombre de "Loki" lo más probable es que no le saliera nada, era un nombre bastante ridículo, o eso le parecía a ella. Para su sorpresa el primer resultado se lo arrojos Wikipedia.

"Loki

_**Loki**__es un dios timador de la__mitología nórdica__. Hijo de los__gigantes__Farbauti__y__Laufey__, tiene dos hermanos,__Helblindi__y __Býleistr__, de los que poco se sabe.__1__En las__eddas__es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente, llegando a ser considerado por__Odín__como su hermano hasta el asesinato de__Baldr__. Luego de esto los__Æsir__lo capturaron y le ataron a tres rocas. Se liberará de sus ataduras para luchar contra los dioses en el__Ragnarök__."_

Leyó con atención la información y cada vez se asustaba un poco más, ¿De dónde diablos su inconsciente había sacado ese nombre? Y no sólo eso, además el físico de él, su ropa, aquel tono de voz varonil y sensual. Uno de los niños se despertó y la interrumpió.

La noche volvía a caer sobre Madrid y Yaqui no estaba segura de querer dormir, le hubiese gustado hablar con Alexander pero esa semana se jugaba la Champions League así que andaba de viaje para Roma y no le gustaba llamarlo y desconcentrarlo antes de un juego. Su mejor amiga se burlaría de ella si le contaba, diría que fantaseaba con otro hombre pues no estaba segura de su relación con Alexander y un montón de tonterías más.

El reloj marcó las 11 de la noche y al improviso se durmió, lidiar con pequeños de 5 años era fatigoso.

Abrió los ojos una vez más y no quería mirar hacia los lados, sabía que estaba soñando, sabía que al sentarse lo vería a él devolviéndole la mirada, pero el techo llamó su atención, era altísimo de unos 6 metros por lo menos, abovedado y lleno de ornamentos hermosos, ese no era el techo de su habitación, al sentarse lo primero que vio fue un edredón dorado como el oro que la cubría, observó el lugar, era una habitación digna de un rey, el sitio era enorme con el piso en mármol verde, las paredes parecían recubiertas con enredaderas de metal dorado, la cama era grandísima, mucho más grande que una 2 x 2.

Sin esperar más se levantó y unas cómodas pantuflas a su medida la esperaban, se las calzó sin pensarlo, el mármol del suelo debía estar helado, por instinto caminó hasta las enormes puertas de cristal que daban a una terraza pequeña. Allí estaba él, esperándola, esta vez no estaba vestido de negro, sino de verde y marrón, las botas altas eran marrones, los pantalones de cuero de un verde oliva y la holgada camisa también era marrón, llevaba muñequeras de cuero y eso lo hacía ver más sexy, pero lo que le quitó la respiración a la dulce Yaqui fue el paisaje, una ciudad de mar y oro se alzaba al horizonte, era el lugar más hermoso que hubiesen visto alguna vez sus jóvenes ojos azules.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sin poder cerrar la boca, era un sitió mágico.

— En Asgard —respondió parándose detrás.

— ¡Wow! —apenas había leído algunas cosas sobre ese lugar y su imaginación había creado algo maravilloso, o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Hacía frío en el ambiente y una vez más sólo llevaba una camiseta y una panty como pijama, el hombre la rodeó por el abdomen y la pegó a él a la vez que hundía su rostro en su cuello. Yaqui cerró los ojos y le acarició el sedoso cabello, debía rechazarlo, aunque fuese un sueño debía hacerlo pero negarse algo tan divino era muy difícil y la vocecita de _sólo estas soñando_ hacía énfasis en su mente.

— ¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar con voz de deseo.

— Quién tú quieras que sea —siempre respuestas ambiguas.

La volteó hacía él y arremetió contra los carnosos labios de ella, la profanó con su lengua y sintió la necesidad de marcarla, un deseo de dejar registro que era suya lo invadió de repente. Sin meditarlo le metió la mano entre las bragas, Yaqui brincó y abrió los ojos con asombro.

— No… no… no podemos —le sujetó el antebrazo para obligarlo a sacar la mano de allí y no lo pudo mover ni 5 milímetros.

— ¿Por qué te niegas a algo que deseas? —hundió más su mano hasta poseerla con dos dedos, estaba bañada por él y eso lo hizo sonreír ladino— Que deseas con fuerza —agregó.

La muchacha no pudo ni hablar y cedió ante él _es un sueño, es sólo eso… en un sueño, puedes hacer lo que quiera y quiero esto_ era imposible no desearlo, era el hombre más intimidante, sensual y hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Loki la masturbó a voluntad acallando sus gemidos con sus besos, no sólo quería meterle los dedos, quería meterle la mano, la lengua y sobre todo su vigoroso pene, esta vez se apuraría, no dejaría que el sueño se terminase antes de hacerla suya.

La alzó en peso y la colocó sobre la cama, se sacó las ropas en 10 segundos y Yaqui no pudo mirar otra cosa que no fuese la entrepierna de Loki, era completamente proporcional a su altura, de hecho estaba más que bien dotado. El Asgardiano le arrancó las bragas de un movimiento y la liberó de la camiseta.

— Te he deseado mucho tiempo —confesó mirándola de arriba abajo. Yaqui tembló ante esa mirada, parecía querer devorarla y ella deseaba que se la comiese a mordiscos.

Le acarició el pecho con la mano y le pellizcó los pezones, la muchacha se mordió los labios para acallar el jadeo, quería más, quería que la apretase con fuerza hasta que le doliese, se animó a tocarlo, el hombre era suave y frío como un vampiro y al tener ese pensamiento, Loki sintió como sus caninos se alargaron, el príncipe tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, la imaginación de ella se imponía sobre el sueño, así como había hecho llover la otra noche.

Retrajo los labios y le enseñó los colmillos, si Yaqui tenía esa fantasía quién era él para negársela. La muchacha se asustó y la vez se excitó al punto de comenzar a sudar sin que aún la acción empezara, sin dar más vueltas al asunto se enterró en ella hasta el fondo y con gozó recibió un par de profundos arañazos en la espalda, Yaqui gimió con fuerza.

No esperó que ella se amoldase a su dimensión, no tenía ese tipo de consideración con nadie, además pronto dejaría de doler y el disfrute la embargaría. Las embestidas frenéticas comenzaron hacerlo sudar a pesar de la constante frescura de su piel, la besó y ella le pasó la lengua por los marcados colmillos aquello casi lo volvió loco, no sabía por qué, ni cómo, aquella fantasía hacía meya en su cuerpo pero así era.

— Vuélvelo hacer, lámelos —pidió con los labios entreabiertos y Yaqui obedeció.

No sólo los lamió, también se los chupo. Loki ronroneó como un gatito la sensación era asombrosa, era como si le hiciese el sexo oral a la vez que la estaba poseyendo, aquellos colmillos eran como nuevos falos y se preguntó qué pasaría si se los clavaba en la artería. Él no era un vampiro, tales seres no existían pero ella lo había convertido en uno esa noche, decidió lamerle el cuello y al sentir aquel pulso estridente bajo sus labios sintió hambre de ella, si en verdad aquellos caninos era nuevos falos, la poseería con ellos. La mordió sin miramientos, no le importaba si la estaba maltratando o no, Yaqui gritó con potencia no por dolor sino por el mayor éxtasis que hubiese podido experimentar en la vida, el orgasmo la hizo contraer hasta los deditos de los pies y por parte de Loki la situación no era distinta, cuando la sangre llenó su boca se corrió en el acto.

Fue tan fuerte lo vivido que Yaqui se despertó en plena madrugada, bañada en sudor, no podía con la sensación. Se puso boca abajo y con su mano se masturbó hasta acabar por segunda vez casi sin esfuerzo, mordió la almohada con tanta impulso que la mandíbula le dolió. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, la respiración se tardó largos minutos en volver a un ritmo normal, su parte racional volvió a funcionar y le pareció que un sueño no debía ser tan vívido, tan lúcido. Se alzó sobre los codos y al ver las sábanas blancas, estaban teñidas con unas gotas de sangre, brincó de la cama y corrió al espejo más cercano.

— No puede ser, no puede ser, estoy dormida, aún estoy dormida —susurró aterrada. Sintió la sangre en sus manos pero no pudo ver nada, así que prendió la luz y volvió al espejo.

Sus ojos se tardaron un poco para acostumbrarse a la claridad cuando pudo ver mejor no era del cuello de donde emanaba sangre, era de la nariz, subió la cabeza y se fue al baño para limpiarse, a veces eso le pasaba. Mientras andaba mirando el techo para no seguir sangrando se echó a reír, era una tonta por creer que ese sueño había podido ser real.

— Tonta —pensó que a lo mejor Alexander no la satisfacía como ella quería y por eso había creado a este hombre misterioso, ciertamente ningún hombre le había dado dos orgasmos seguidos, largos y maravillosos como Loki.

Cuando decidió que ya era seguro bajar la cabeza, lo hizo pero siguió con el tapón de papel higiénico en la nariz, no se sentía nada sexy. Se miró al espejo y por fin se detalló, estaba completamente desnuda y marcada, tenía unos dedos marcados en el brazo izquierdo testigos de un enérgico agarre y un feo chupón en el cuello del lado derecho.

Yaqui se cayó en el suelo por el susto, sintió que las fuerzas le fallaron, no pensó que el sueño era real, sino que se había hecho daño ella misma al dormir. Se asustó muchísimo, pensó que a lo mejor se estaba volviendo loca, aquello no era normal, primero el tipo de sueños que estaba teniendo y segundo que se había marcado a ella misma.

Volvió a la cama sin importarle estar desnuda, pronto amanecería y tendría que ir al trabajo, no quería pensar en el asunto, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormida, se sentía muy cansada y no era para menos, una gran cantidad de energía había usado al tener sexo con Loki.

El Dios por su parte, se sentía igual de agotado, pero más a nivel mental, aquel sueño había sido increíblemente afanoso. Él no estaba dormido, no necesitaba estarlo, estaba sentado en una silla de su habitación y debió levantarse para ir al aseo, al igual que ella había alcanzado la cúspide dos veces seguidas.

El sueño no le bastó al asgardiano, quería tocarla de verdad, abrazarla de verdad, besarla de verdad y lo haría, ya se las apañaría para escabullirse sin que nadie lo notase, siempre lo hacía y conocía todos los trucos de magias para esconderse de Heimdall y su constante vigilancia.

Esa mañana Yaqui llegó tarde al trabajo y estuvo en verdad distraída todo el día, algo que se volvía peligroso al trabajar con niños, menos mal que tenía dos auxiliares dentro de su salón. Apenas pudo salir del Jardín de Infancia se fue a su casa para investigar más del asunto, descubrió que existían muchos trastornos del sueño y pensó que si aquel episodio se repetía, tendría que ir a un especialista. Investigó tanto que se quedó dormida con la laptop en la cama.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente Loki no había estado en sus sueños y eso la hizo sentir frustrada, soñar con él era algo aterrador pero también muy gratificante. Se alistó como siempre y recordó que no había visto el juego de la Champions League, se había olvidado por completo de su querido Alexander, de camino al Jardín echó un vistazo al periódico deportivo "Marca" a través de su tableta, casi chocó al ver la primera página y su encabezado.

"Aplastante Derrota Sufre El Madrid Gracias A La Juerga De Varios Jugadores" puso las luces de emergencia y se tuvo que parar el en hombrillo. Aumentó el tamaño de la foto para asegurarse que sus ojos no la engañaban, en la foto estaba Alexander devorando los labios de una rubia oxigenada y a su lado 3 jugadores más bebiendo cerveza. Ni siquiera leyó el artículo, no le hacía falta. El sonido del celular la sacó de estupor y al ver el nombre de su "ex" novio titulaba insistente.

Atendió la llamada.

— Yaqui déjame explicarte amor, las cosas no son lo que parecen —dijo Alex nervioso.

— No me vuelvas a llamar más nunca en tu vida Alexander, mándame mis cosas por correo que yo haré lo mismos con las tuyas, y si te atreves a presentarte en mi casa llamaré a la policía —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas aunque las retenía con ahínco, no quería llorar por ese imbécil.

— Yaqui, mi amor. Por favor, no hagas esto, hablemos.

— Esto se acabó Alexander, no me interesa ninguna explicación. No te quiero volver a ver, nunca —agarró el teléfono y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Se echó a llorar de rabia, de prepotencia, sentía odio, dolor, ira, no era que estuviese profundamente enamorada de él pero le quería y la traición era un trago muy amargo de pasar. Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había dejado salir y arrancó el vehículo. Al llegar al trabajo al parecer toda Madrid sabía que le habían montado los cuernos, todos la miraban con piedad, con una maldita misericordia que ella no necesitaba.

Al mediodía ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar y destrozar cosas, así que pidió permiso y de inmediato se lo dieron. Se fue derecho al trabajo de su mejor amiga que era publicista y cerró con tanta fuerza la puerta de su oficina que casi rompió el vidrio.

Lo que los empleados de su amiga Claudys vieron fue a una muchacha que gritaba y maldecía hasta casi quedarse sin voz. Un adorno del escritorio salió, lo aventó contra la pared y esa fue la señal de que debían salir de allí.

Mejor vamos a tomar aire Yaqui —propuso Claudys.

¡Aire una mierda! Le quiero arrancar los malditos ojos de sus cuencas y luego pisarlos hasta que no queden nada de ellos.

Okey, hay que salir e ir a beber. Beber mucho —la publicista tomó su abrigo y salió junto con su amiga sin ver a nadie.

Loki observó la escena con el Paladir, le fascinó la ira de Yaqui, esa chica no sólo tenía clase o dulzura, tenía toneladas de pasión en sus venas y eso le hizo desearla más.

Esa misma noche se escabulló por su salida secreta hasta la Tierra y le partió las dos piernas al tal Alexander, nadie debía ser tan imbécil como ese muchacho, además le dejó una clara advertencia de que no se le volviese acercar a Yaqui y por lo visto el futbolista haría caso.

La semana había pasado y en Asgard al parecer se habían percatado de la impulsiva salida de Loki, por orden de Odín doblaron la guardia, se sospechaba de una salida trasera y que alguien la había usado, no podía ir a verla como había planeado, no por ahora, y mejor era no usar su magia para aparecer en sus sueños, todos estaban alertas y su madre no era la excepción, de hecho gracias a la magia que ambos compartían, les habían pedido que estuviesen vigilantes a cualquier cosa extraña y la magia para intervenir un sueño era algo poco usual, que si Frigga detectaba comenzaría hacer muchas preguntas.

Lo más recomendable era quedarse tranquilo por ahora aunque eso no lo hiciera feliz. Durante esos días Yaqui había dormido mucho esperando verle otra vez en su sueño, quería encontrarse nuevamente con ese extraño y que él la consolara, pero por lo visto también la había abandonado.

— Es una locura —se recriminó tras echarle unas gotas de valeriana a la camomila—. Sigues a un fantasma —dejó la infusión de lado y se puso a ver televisión. Era mejor que pidiese una cita con el psiquiatra si continuaba con esa tonta idea.

Pasó el mes completo y estaban a mitad de abril pero por lo visto el invierno se negaba a irse de un todo, era una fría primavera hasta los momentos. Yaqui se sentía mucho mejor, ya el escándalo de Alexander había pasado y nadie la veía con ojos de lastima, más bien lastima sentía por él con eso de que lo habían asaltado y fracturado las piernas, era algo muy cruel y se vio tentada a visitarlo, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo.

Su amante de ensueño no había vuelto a aparecer y eso era lo mejor, las pocas veces que lo había visto, le temía, algo le decía que no era bueno tener aquellos encuentros con El Dios Del Engaño. Lo mejor era lo que pasaba y no volver a ver a Loki, era lo mejor, se repetía a sí misma hasta el cansancio.

Un viernes como muchos otros se fue de fiesta con sus amigas, necesitaba mucha juerga, aunque como siempre allí estaban los malditos paparazzi para hacerles fotografías a ella y sus amigas, sólo les bastaba que fueses bonita y de la nobleza para arruinarte la vida haciéndote fotos. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, varias veces la revista HOLA había hecho reportajes de su familia, donde habían posado para la prestigiosa editorial, pero no siempre se sentía de ánimos para sonreír a los paparazzi.

Además la presencia de éstos indicaba que debía salir de la discoteca perfectamente maquilla, y sin estar ebria, precisamente esa noche quería pasarse un poco de copas, no mucho, no solía beber demasiado pero sí quería ponerse alegre con un poco de tequila. Sus amigas la alentaron igual a que tomara más de la cuenta, no mucho pues debía manejar.

A las 2 am ya estaba muy alegre y lo mejor era que se fuese a dormir, era temprano para abandonar la fiesta, pero su consciencia la llamaba a capitulo. Con una risita estúpida abrió la puerta de su departamento y se sacó los tacones, estaba de lo más hermosa con un vestido corto verde y negro, los accesorios en dorado.

Caminó dando pequeños brincos hasta su habitación, en verdad estaba contenta, dejó los zapatos en el suelo y la cartera sobre una silla, al girarse le pareció ver a alguien en la oscuridad, pensó en encender la luz pero la luz se encendió sola, quedo perpleja al ver a Loki al frente de ella, vestido como en el primer sueño, todo de negro.

Miró la cama y se estrujó los ojos, confundida.

— Estoy dormida ¡Ay Dios! Espero no estar manejando —se angustió.

— Sí quieres te pellizco para que veas que estas despierta —comentó tranquilo.

— Jajaja —rió irónica—. Puedes desaparecer, no te quiero ver —estaba molesta con él. Se sacó los zarcillos convencida de que dormía.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres ver? Por todo el mes has tratado de volver a soñar conmigo —caminó hasta ella.

Yaqui le daba la espalda, mientras se sacaba el collar.

— Porque también me abandonaste, por eso no te quiero volver a ver.

— ¿Cómo te puedo compensar? —le recorrió el brazo con la mano y Yaqui se erizó de pies a cabeza.

Aquel toque no parecía real, era real, prácticamente hiperventiló al chocar con la realidad, no estaba dormida ese hombre en verdad estaba en su habitación. Por reacción le metió un empujón que lo tomó por sorpresa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, que un tipo se pudiese saltar de sus sueños a la realidad era lo más loco que podía procesar su mente, pero justo eso es lo que sucedía.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta principal una mano la sujetó con firmeza, la frenó en seco, terminó resbalándose y se cayó mirándolo con pánico, al caer él la había soltado para que no se hiciera un daño peor. Como en cámara lenta se sintió retroceder estando en el suelo.

— ALÉJATE DE MÍ, DEMONIO. AYÚDENME, AUXILIO —gritó cómo loca, pero como antes había contado, nadie la oiría.

— Tú no quieres que yo me vaya —la tomó de un brazo y la puso en pie sin esfuerzo—, he venido a darte lo que en verdad quieres.

— NO QUIERO NADA DE TI, DÉJAME, SUÉLTAME —se batuqueó entre los brazos del asgardiano que aunque fuese a rastras la llevaría hasta el lecho.

Justamente eso hizo, la llevó arrastrada, la joven Yaqui aunque fuese pequeña luchaba con mucha fiereza y le había arañado el rostro dejando 4 hilos de sangre, aquello lo excitó, le encantaba el sexo salvaje. En un descuido la muchacha le mordió el hombro con tanta fuerza que le sacó sangre, la agarró del cabello y tiró de éste hasta que Yaqui lo soltó o la dejaría calva. Loki se miró el hombro y gotas de sangre salían con cierta rapidez, los labios de Yaqui también tenían sangre, su excitación llegó a las nubes.

—Creo que es justo, yo también te hice sangrar— semejante declaración la dejó estupefacta, aquello también había sucedido, no era sólo un sueño.

No tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre eso pues el hombre la tomó por la cintura y la lanzó sobre la cama con tanta ligereza que la hizo sentir una pluma. La ropa de Loki se deshizo por magia, dejando su perfecto cuerpo al descubierto, aunque esta vez la serpiente que tenía entre las piernas no distrajo a Yaqui. La reacción de la joven fue persignarse.

—Padre celestial, sálvame— susurró a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

—Ya te dije que no soy el demonio, aunque deseas con fervor a éste demonio — se frotó de arriba abajo su miembro y Yaqui casi se desmayó de impresión.

Era una joven de la clase alta, educada con esmero, ni siquiera decía groserías, semejante desfachatez la horrorizó. Se fue a levantar cuando manos invisibles la tomaron de las muñecas y tobillos inmovilizándola. Gritó más asustada que antes.

— Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor… por favor— el llanto se hizo presente pero a Loki eso no lo ablandaría.

De un movimiento le rasgó el vestido y se lo quitó, lo mismo hizo con las bragas y el brassier, lo lanzó todo al suelo y la miró desnuda, el morbo se incrementó en él.

—Haremos algo que ya habíamos hecho, no entiendo tanto escándalo — dijo mirándola con cinismo.

— Eras un sueño… sólo un sueño ¿Por qué me haces eso? ¿Por qué? —lloriqueó sabiendo que sería violentada en cualquier momento.

— Porque me gustas como no me debería gustar un simple mortal —le comenzó a besar el cuello y Yaqui sintió repulsión.

Los besos bajaron dejando un reguero de saliva hasta sus pechos, la joven se batuqueó con fuerza tratando de que él no la tocará más pero los agarres invisibles eran firmes.

— NO ME TOQUES, DÉJAME EN PAZ, SUÉLTAME… ERES UN MALDITO… UN ASQUEROSO— mientras más insultos salían de sus labios, Loki movía la lengua y chupaba más fuerte.

Los pezones se le pusieron duros y los pellizcó.

— Estas muy excitada, deberías admitirlo —le dijo mientras la lamía desde el ombligo hasta la ingle.

— Eres un cobarde —puso su mejor cara de ofendida y dejó de mirarlo.

— No, la cobarde eres tú por no admitir tu naturaleza, tu propio deseo — bajó un poco más por su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuál es mi naturaleza según tú? —el desprecio se le salía por los poros.

— Eres salvaje debajo de toda esa femineidad de princesita rosada, debajo de toda esa educación, de todo el glamour y la elegancia —le lamió por completo aquella parte que era más rosa en su cuerpo. Yaqui aguantó estoica la sensación—. Sabes tan bien como yo que te mueres de ganas por cabalgarme, por arañarme y morderme.

— Maldito engreído.

— Me han acusado de cosas peores —dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Dejó la cháchara y se concentró en darle placer con la lengua. Esa mujer era hermosa por todos lados, tenía la vagina más agraciada que había visto en su vida y se deleitó besándola, lamiéndola y chupándola. Yaqui apretó los labios pero igual los gemidos guturales eran arrancados de su garganta a cada lametón, ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca, las caderas se le agitaron con vida propia buscando así más fricción con esa divina boca, que sabía tocarla justo donde debía.

El orgasmo llegó con toda su potencia y jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Loki sonrió nuevamente ya la tenía donde la quería, la poseyó sin clemencia y se movió como un salvaje. Yaqui perdió un poco la cabeza, su razón decía que debía detenerlo como fuese pero su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente, al contrarió quería más.

— TE ODIO —gritó la razón—. Con o sin placer, igual no eres más que un violador, un ser despreciable que toma por la fuerza lo que no le pertenece —entre todas sus cualidades la chica también sabía ser viperina con la lengua.

Loki quitó los agarres que tenía sobre ella y en el acto Yaqui comenzó a forcejear con él, le arañó el cuello y lo escupió, el Dios le dio un bofetón que le hizo sangrar del labio, ella no se quedaría con esa, se las apaño para liberarse de sus manos y le devolvió el bofetón con todas sus fuerzas.

Loki debió chequear su mandíbula, la muchacha no tenía tamaño para lo duro que pegaba. Decidió arriesgarse, así que en un movimiento raudo invirtió las posiciones, dejándola a ella encima de él. Yaqui intentó levantarse pero el brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura no la dejó, el príncipe pegó más sus cuerpos hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, la sujetó de la nuca y se miraron con desafío.

Yaqui lo tomó enérgicamente del cabello y no pudo seguir negando que lo deseaba, que lo quería, que le gustaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Completamente fuera de sí lo besó y lo cabalgó hasta que ambos se corrieron vanagloriando el nombre del otro.

Fue la noche y parte de la mañana más increíble de su vida, perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos, del placer de su cuerpo, de los besos sobres sus pieles. El agotamiento la invadió en algún momento, el cansancio de amar hasta la saciedad, Loki también se adormentó pero no podía permitírselo o la magia que cubría su rastro se desvanecería, le dio un beso sobre la cabeza y otro sobre los labios para luego desaparecer.

Había logrado lo que quería, pero igual tenía ganas de repetir, no debía hacerlo, liarse con humanos estaba prohibido y era peligroso usar su salida trasera por mera diversión, en el futuro, uno próximo, el imbécil de su hermano sería Rey y lo manipularía a su gusto y conveniencia, haciendo así lo que quisiera. Claro, primero le jugaría una broma y le arruinaría el día.

Lo que Loki no previó esa maravillosa noche, ni Yaqui se imaginó fue que dos meses después de ese encuentro a la muchacha le darían la noticas que definiría el resto de su vida, pues había vida dentro de ella, una muy especial, una que cambiaría el futuro de todos aunque no se sabía si para bien o para mal.

Fin…


End file.
